Riani Zikori
by Black-Angel-BR
Summary: Riani Zikori. May be getting some one-shots
1. Chapter 1

Species: Mirilian

Sex: Female

Occupation: Republic Trooper

Age: 22

Build: Like Xena Warrior Princess. B)

Height: 5'11

Sexuality: Straight

Homeworld: Coruscant

Alliance: The Galactic Republic

Alignment: Lawful Good

Personality: Riani doesn't particuarly have the world rules in her vocabulary, she really just likes to fly on her own preferences. She isn't loyal either, she's always been iffy about the Republic, and is slowly learning how corrupt it is. She's a rebel when it comes to tradition, such as wearing her earrings, much to General Garza's annoyance.

Appearence: Riani is a yellow-green mirilian with her traditional face tattoos on her forehead and cheeks. She has light blue eyes and paper white hair, which she styles into a mohawk with two front locks of hair loose. When she was around fourteen she tried to sneak into the Justicar territoy, to deliver supplies to her friend who had been caring for injured refugees. she got spotted, attacked, and one of their akk dogs slashed her face, giving her a permanent scar on half her face.

History: Riani was born to a Republic soldier and Republic doctor. The couple met after the Battle of Coruscant, Riani's father Timlis was one of the injured soldiers brought in to her mother Litori's medcenter. Timlis lost two fingers and scarred his chin during the battle, and once he healed he and Litori kept in touch, which eventually turned into a sexual and romantic relationship. After about two years they got married and had Riani's older sister Lila, then four years later had Riani. Riani grew up well, her mother caring for victims of the gang members, her father fighting for the republic. But that all came to a stop when Riani was around eleven and Lila fifteen. Timlis had been sent to Ord Mantell to deal with some sepratists, and was shot and killed. It crushed the girls and spun Litori into depression. She fell out of her work and left the bird's nest, so to speak. Litori couldn't care for the girls anymore, and Lila began to take care of both Litori and Riani. Lila pretty much raised Riani from then on, and helped her mother keep what sanity she had left. She stole from other houses and sometimes worked with gangs for money, it wasn't a luxury life but it got them by. They were however able to spare some supplies monthly to sneak to the justicar refugees though. Riani grew up rocky but turned out well, enrolled in the army when she was twenty, went into training, stayed home for a little while and enrolled into Havoc Squad when she was twenty-two.

Picture: 731c48603471e20f80a583d4eb7c467b/tumblr_inline_


	2. Problems with the Republic

Riani walked down the hallway that led to General Garza's office, swearing under her breath. "Fucking Senate. Accusing me on being in on the defection. Those Senators better shove it before I shove my rifle up their-" "Sir?" hearing what she was saying, Sergeant Aric Jorgan cut her off. Riani mentally sighed and turned to look at the Cathar. "Yes, Jorgan?" she asked him, then brushed a lock of white hair out of her face. "Sir, I-" "Riani." the mirilian interrupted him. Jorgan gave her a confused look. "Pardon?" he asked. "You canc all me Riani when we're in private." Riani explained. Jorgan looked her up and down suspiciously; his lieutenant was slender yet tall, her body covered by white and blue armor. Paper white hair, a lock loose on each side. Her mirilian tattoos horizontal on her cheeks and vertical up her forehead, and of course the three scars that raked half her face. She didn't look like a soldier, but Jorgan knew all too well she fought like one.  
"Okay…..Riani." he began. "I know what the Senate did to you was screwed up, but as long as Garza is around we can't get into deep trouble. You'll get one hell of a scolding for mouthing off, but it'll all be fine. I got your back, and we're gonna hunt Tavus down, put a bullet in his head and then this'll all be over." Jorgan told her reassuringly. Riani sighed, then actually stepped forward and hugged the Cathar, throwing him off guard. "Thanks, sorry, I'm just really pissed at the world right now." Jorgan didn't particuarly know what to say. "Sir, are you sure this is…..appropriate?" he asked. Riani separated from him. "Right. C'mon, let's get to Garza and get this over with." Jorgan nodded and they headed to Garza'a office without another word.  
General Garza was over the computer in her office. Riani coughed to get her attention, and Garza looked up, turned and put her hands behind her back. The older woman gave Riani a dissaproving look. "Lieutenant, I thought i told you to take those earrings off." Snapped Garza. Riani rolled her eyes and put her left hand on her hip. "If I'm gonna wear a hunk of armor fighting for you people, the least you can do is let me wear my earrings." the mirilian shot back. She loved her earrings, they were vertical silver rectangles, three on each ear. Her older sister had given them to her as a going away present right before she went to join Havoc. Garza sighed. "Nevermind. We have more serious matters. Such as you mouthing off to the Senate." the mirilian groaned. "I didn't do shit alright? They're the ones that accused me of being in on the defection!" "They were asking you for information and you started an argument with them! You cannot mouth off to your superiors Lieutenant!" Garza snapped, her voice raising into a yell. "I work for them according to the law, but i don't work for them in my eye. I don't fight for them, I fight for peace and god dammit I fight for the Republic." Riani replied. Garza sighed and grabbed the woman by her shoulders. "Just calm down around them, okay Lieutenant?" the old woman begged, her gray hair falling out of her bun. The trooper mentally groaned. "Fine." "Good." Garza backed away from her. "Now, Jek Kardan, Havoc Squad's founder and Tavus's former mentor has been spotted on the lower city levels. It can't be a coincidence he all of a sudden showed up, he hasn't been seen since the Ando Prime event. He's currently working for a vigilante group." the General explained. Riani lit up with curiousity. "What happened on Ando Prime, General?" she asked. "We sent Havoc to Ando Prime to cut off an Imperial offensive, but the enemies were in a much larger quanity then we originally believed. When we tried to dispatch an extraction on the team, the Senate shut down the entire operation and madeus leave Havoc behind. According to them we were 'breaching the peace'." she explained. "Bureacrats." Jorgan muttered. Garza then continued, her hands still behind her back. "Havoc had no way to get home, but despite the odds, Kardan led the Squad back." 'So Tavus was telling the truth.' Riani thought. Garza saw the look on the mirilian's face and looked at her sternly. "They were put in a bad situation but that does not excuse their actions Lieutenant." the woman snapped. "No, but it does give them a reason." Jorgan cut in. Garza glared at him. "Your input was not requested Sergeant." Jorgan rolled his eyes. "What's important now is that we have Kardan's location and you need to bring him in. Alive. He's down in the lower levels, the Justicar area. The Justicars are not…friendly to outsiders." she explained. "Okay. But first I'm getting a drink." Riani replied, arms crossed. "Lieutenant this is important." "Why? He's not going anywhere. C'mon Jorgan." without another word Riani turned and went out the door. Jorgan shrugged at Garza and went after Riani.

"Okay sir, If you hand me your rifle I'll upgrade them while you-" "Oh no Jorgan. You're coming with me." Riani mocked. That Cathar needed to loosen up in her opinion. Jorgan raised his hand up to protest. "Sir, I-" "Come on…." Riani grabbed his wrist and started to drag him off. Jorgan sighed, something told him figuring out his new boss wasn't going to be very hard.


End file.
